PAGE RP: Lamp vs The 14th Saiyan: Round Two
---- Lamp vs the 14th Saiyan: Round Two is a Page RP between the two characters; Lamp and The 14th Saiyan. Controlled by FriezaReturns and Healer Sakemi. (This fight begins on August 11th, 2013 or on August 11th in Age 1047). ---- 'Episode 1: Lamp arrives in space' (FriezaReturns) Making his way through space via the Dimensional Time Wave, The 14th Saiyan surprises Lamp from behind: BOO! (Healer Sakemi) Lamp is apparently not bothered as she turns, Her power had increased dramaticly and would be somewhat on par with the 14th Saiyan, she'd simply stare into his eyes, her eyes were somewhat pink, matching her skin. (FriezaReturns) He looked back into her eyes, then he put a hand on her shoulder as they instant transmitted away onto a planet with no life. The 14th Saiyan teleports again about 60 yards away. "Well then here we go.." Lamp notices a bunch of blue lightning emitting from his body, the whole planet start shaking and does stop. He screams: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Then singular bolt of lighting comes crashing dowm from the sky and all that was seen is a flash of light and a crater about 1/3 of the planet surface. Lamp then sees the 14th Saiyan as a Full Power Super Saiyan 2. With warning he bum rushes she knock her off guard and she was cut across her side leaving a big piece of he torso missing. He was moving faster than she could image. "Heh, I think this belongs to you oh well" he grinned discentegrating it into ashes. (Healer Sakemi) Lamp says "Meh" and regenerates and suddenly raises her fist into the air, suddenly, the air would glow and form into a lolipop formed object, she'd spin it around before making it hit the ground, and then await his attack. (FriezaReturns) The 14th Saiyan disappears once again moving passed Lamp slicing her fist off clean with his Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Blade. "No more candy tricks" he said landing on his feet. He begins to discentegrate her fist into ashes as well. "Fine then if that is the way you want it." The moment she blink was the moment he hit her with the force of 6 Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta's. Lamp went flying through not just one mountain but 10. Realizing she would attempt to turn him into candy, he forms a energy shield around himself without wasting any time in doing so. (Healer Sakemi) Using her ridiculous speed, She appears near her Lolipop Chainsaw, and regenerates and picks it up, she then suddenly appears behind him and attempts to speedblitz slice his back several times and then try to slice his feet. (FriezaReturns) "Finally you are back.." he said after-imaging away. Then he appears powered up and all, behind her and punches a clean hole though her chest. His aura strong and the lighting flashing on and off. His face look different he was more serious than before. "Oh look what do we have here.." he commented on one of the organs inside of her body. "Someone you absorbed.. I'll be taking that thank you.." he finished pulling hard on her innards. Lamp was screaming with a unrealisitc amount of pain. The part which he dragged out of her body was lying on the groun ina small pool of purple blood. The 14th Saiyan took his fist out, kick her several thousands of miles away. Then he stations himself back into a comfortable fight stance and flies toward her location. (Healer Sakemi) The 14th Saiyan was unlucky as half of what he said was taken away from him as he was suddenly absorbed by lamp when he punched a hole through her, gaining most of his power, she then powered up and would appear inside her self and suddenly grab the cocoon that he was in, she'd simply throw it out and then the bigger lamp would use the lolipop chainsaw to simply slice his chest and the cocoon apart, upon done, he'd likely still be asleep, she'd fly into the air and charge up a red-black-purple ball of energy and then focus it into a kamehameha and fire it, when it hits, it would wipe half of the planet of rock and leave it half open with lava and void. (FriezaReturns) Mental he was knocked out but physical he was still kicking/punching around inside of her causing some serious internal problems for Lamp. Then he does the impossible. He tears a hole in the cocoon and opening up his Dimensional Time Wave, he creates a vacuum that sucks him in along with the coccon that he was trapped inside of closing soon after. Lamp on the outside starting screaming in pain as her power level was dropping from having that coccoon ripped from her body. The 14th Saiyan was able to escape(that was because two of the thirteen personalities, specifically '''Crazy and Mad '(see under this page'') who had the most energy and determination that got him out) but he was still trapped in the coccon. With a burst of energy the coccon begin tearing and finally it exploded into pieces as a powerful cloud of energy was created and The 14th Saiyan returned back to his original stance and form. He quickly opens Dimensional Time Wave and appears 4 yards in-front of Lamp as it closes. Lamp completely caught off guard once again is assault by his Whirlwind Barrage as she is sent flying across the planet. By the time she returns, he punches his hard as a FPSSJ2 and 1/4th of her body evaporates into nothing. "See yah" with in a flash Lamp is once again flying across the planet into mountains. (Healer Sakemi) Lamp was thrown into the planets mountains, but the "See yah" was enough, suddenly the mountain and the continent would shake and drag meteors down a long with the sky turning demon red, she'd then be seen as a red-black aura with demonic eyes, her power went up by 13X as she then in a small small fraction of a microsecond, or about one billion times the speed of light, suddenly fly at him and punch him right in the head with such force his head may or may not explode on impact, after he was hit, lamp would speed-blitz with repeated Hyper Kugiphanto Super Barrages to the head and end it with a Rage outburst so strong it might blow the atoms out of him, with the force of the rage outburst, it would be stronger then a particle beam. (FriezaReturns) He was sent flying away hurt but not too badly at the last minute he instant transmits away then re-appearing on a cliffside. "Great this is going to suck but anyways let do this now... HAAAAA!" The 14th Saiyan fires a small ki blast into the ground then he channels half of his power into this ball and raises his fists up to his chest and yells: "BOTTOM FEEDER" a few miles from the planet, what could be seem was hundresds of trillions of full power energy waves (about the size of a planet's core) were coming out of the planet from all angles at a alarming rate but it was not over as more full power energy waves appeared out of the ground finally covering the entire planet's surface. Then all of those energy waves then diverted themselves into the direction of Lamp. Even though she knew this was coming it was too much for her to handle too many to stop, hell even too many to dodge. The planet was beginning to seap out lavel and crack even further due to the the destructive power of The 14th Saiyan's Bottom Feeder. "Die.." he said at the last moment teleport away to another planet not far from the events of Lamp's death watching in awe as the beams moved at a even faster rate, tearing Lamp apart, annihilating her from existance. (Healer Sakemi) Lamp would since she was repeatedly filled with hate of this guy, go up to 10X of what she already had in power before, and suddenly dodge most of the beams and suddenly create a sort of barrier that absorbed power of the rest of the attacks, she'd be a golden ball that suddenly changed into a red and black ball, it'd suddenly speed at unimaginable speed and suddenly come from behind due to sensing energy and repeat the same rush, but only faster, she'd come from the front all the sudden and take the energy she granted from the giant mass of energy she absorbed and throw it straight at him, in a negative kamehameha, which would wipe the space infront of her into nothing as she then would continue to use the same rush to the forms theme song. (FriezaReturns) He sighed.. "That stupid piece of bubble gum.." he was watching the negative kamehameha approach. "Does she not forget what I can do?" he points a hand as his Dimensional Time Wave opes up sending the negative kamehameha though closing moments later. "Planet destroying, mana, magic, universal or even a full power energy ball, my Dimensional Time Wave will capture any and all type of thrown based attacks and even release it back at the opponent too." He powers up back to FPSSJ2 and teleports, punching Lamp 476 times.. but it look like he didn't even touch her. As Lamp was stunned buy the instense punches, a hole opened up from behind not even miscroseonds later as her Negative Kamehameha consumes her whole. "Ha so your Negative ball or whatever wasn't as negative after all.. hahahahaha" he said laughing. "Your rage might have scratched me a few times but still.. you'll need to try hard than this if you wanna kill me" finishing as Lamp started to reform herself. (Healer Sakemi) Lamp would be captured by the Negative Kamehameha, Again, Reaching a power up of 1000X, Now being far far faaaaar above the 14th Saiyan she is nearly instantly infront of him, her anger would be exploding as she suddenly came with a punch so fast, it would bend reality and cause a literal black hole PUNCH right in his face, continuing to do so, she'd repeatedly take away materia from his face before turning around to launch an ultimate attack and use the rage outburst at the same time, And punch him so hard he would be instantly sent into the star in the solar system, through it, repeatedly about 200 solar systems away, she'd finish off with releasing all her force into one punch and smash him so hard it will knock him unconciouss if not causing brain damage, and it will break nearly every bone in his body (Mainly anything below the chest) and then cause him to get his powers slightly lowered, she'd then power out of the form, to a degree and is back to 50X her power. (FriezaReturns) The pain, tolerable but still being sent back 200 solar systems away? No The 14th Saiyan would just scoff at such numbers.. but something happened. Lamp watched as The 14th Saiyan was covered in a blinding white light then a yellow line was on his body splitting him in two. Suddly The 14th Saiyan was gone as The Original 13 Super Saiyans appeared all falling to the ground. Most of them were out cold while the rest barely got on their feet. Majin: "That b*tch..." he said grinding his teeth. "I'm going to gut her open like last time." Nervous: "B-but how? This is the second time we've been knock out our fusion.." Twin/Twan: "And the '''ONLY time we didn't get to destroy her!" Cocky looking over at Lamp saying: "Dammit.." Wise: "Not good boys most of them are out cold, alive at the best.. for now we have lost." British: "I ain't accepting no loss, mate." Reptile: What us? Beaten by a piece of bubble gum? That is absurd" Wise: "No, British. This IS a loss. Pure a simple.. we cannot fight as we as now.. Lamp? You win.. until we fuse again.. this isn't over." They grab the remaning five the Instant Transmit away from the planet leaving Lamp alone to think about what had transpired. (Healer Sakemi) Lamp would get an increase in power in the form because of the sudden array of mockery and insults, but she would say "Now, Either i will finish all of your off at once, Or i will just leave you here, I'll just do the easy thing!" Lamp flies into the atmosphere of the planet which they are on and gathers energy from two negative bombs, she'd then focus them into herself, her eyes would turn purple, as would her aura, she'd still have a all black color inside the aura, she'd then fly into the planet and punch right into it, she'd break the core, the mantle, and cause a sudden explosion as the planet would start to shake, slowly being torn apart, she'd then shout "NEXT TIME, GIVE ME A CHALLANGE!" as she then flies off into unknown space. ---- END ---- Category:Page RP Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Healer Sakemi